


There's Moonlight Caught In Your Hair

by MagickGarlick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonfires, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Lesbian Ginny Weasley, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagickGarlick/pseuds/MagickGarlick
Summary: ‘I think you must be pretty.’ Ginny said, and the blood wasn’t the only thing that had gone to her head.‘Why?’‘Gut instinct honed by years of homosexuality.’ Ginny replied. ‘You may have a pumpkin on your head, but you sound pretty.'
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47
Collections: Harry Potter Fanfic Discord Server Monthly Challenge





	There's Moonlight Caught In Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loserwitharedballoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserwitharedballoon/gifts).



Ginny met her at the bonfire, the girl with the pumpkin on her head. 

_‘Hallows Eve is not a time for faces.’_ She whispered, _‘it’s a time for the ones that hide in plain sight.’_

She was an odd girl. 

But the way she danced… she moved like she was water, waves crashing on a cliff, thrashing and screaming and laughing and then she was the ripples on a lake, swaying and gliding, silent as a stone that lay on the shore. The bonfire spat out sparks that lit her up and her flowing dress whipped around her and Ginny felt so alive. So, so alive.

‘What’s your name?’ Ginny asked, a few beers in her.

The pumpkin girl turned to her, and her voice was a smile.

‘That’s a secret for the daylight.’ She said, ‘Can’t you see the moon? Hanging above us as full as a pregnant belly?’

‘Will I have to call you pumpkin girl?’ Ginny asked.

‘Why must you call me anything?’ Pumpkin girl replied.

‘Because I want to know you.’ Ginny said.

Pumpkin girl considered this for a moment. The fire flashed through the dark, and through the holes carved in the pumpkin, Ginny spied icy blue eyes. 

They swayed together that night, felt the wind and the grass and the heat of the fire. Ginny followed the pumpkin girl up a tree, where she wove twigs into a crown and declared Ginny the Halloween Queen.

‘Even your wrackspurts are subservient to you. You’re a powerful personality.’ Pumpkin girl said softly.

‘Pardon?’ Ginny said.

‘Your wrackspurts- they create bad thoughts, emotions, make the mind fuzzy. You beat them into submission, don’t you?’ 

‘I am very good at repression.’ Ginny replied, confused about these ‘‘wrackspurts’’.

‘You can’t hold down the wrackspurts forever.’ said the pumpkin girl, ‘they have a tendency to swarm.’ 

Ginny hung upside down in the tree, legs locked around a branch. The blood was rushing to her head.

‘I think you must be pretty.’ Ginny said, and the blood wasn’t the only thing that had gone to her head.

‘Why?’

‘Gut instinct honed by years of homosexuality.’ Ginny replied. ‘You may have a pumpkin on your head, but you sound pretty.’ Ginny coughed. ‘So I think you probably are. Not that that's any, uh, indication of your value as a female or anything- I mean, um, er-’

‘Thank you. You’re pretty too.’ the pumpkin girl said with a smile on her breath. ‘Your hair is like fire and your soul is like thunder.’

‘I also have an excellent ass.’ Ginny quipped.

Pumpkin girl laughed, unafraid, uninhibited, head thrown back for only the heavens to judge her, not that they had the right. It softened to a giggle and vanished. She clambered higher in the tree and every movement was slick with freedom. Ginny ached, ached with emotions she had never known. 

It would be so easy to fall in love with the idea of you. 

They ran through the fields, like children or spirits or wolves. They laughed and sang until dawn crashed upon them. The bonfire had died and the others had left hours ago. Ginny watched the sun rise with the pumpkin girl and wanted to cry because there was something so crushingly tight about feeling.

 _‘Oh.’_ the girl whispered, slender and pale and ethereal, her mystery unbroken by the sun's gaze. ‘Halloween is over.’ 

In one smooth uninterrupted movement she shook the pumpkin right off her head, it sailed into the field and rolled.

Her stringy blonde hair was wet with pumpkin pulp, and her face was thin and pink and delicate. She smiled shyly.

‘I’m Luna, it’s nice to meet you.’ she said primly, sticking out her hand.

‘I’m Ginny.’ She replied, taking her soft hand in her own, one roughened by years of trying to prove herself. ‘It’s lovely to meet you as well.’

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this and immediately posted it- its just for fun and not super refined. Hope you guys enjoyed nonetheless.  
> catch me posting halloween themed stuff half a month after halloween 👀


End file.
